


Stubborn

by WhatTheHellDoIDo



Series: A needed Ishimaru and Togami friendship [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Developing Friendships, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheHellDoIDo/pseuds/WhatTheHellDoIDo
Summary: Despite starting to get along, Togami is quickly frustrated with Ishimaru after he declines a quick way out of his family's debt.(While Taka is a cinnamon roll, his cinnamon rollness doesn't really shine until the end. And, Togami is still an asshole but he is steadily improving.)





	Stubborn

Togami had come up with an easy solution for Ishimaru's main issue. It was simple and wouldn't take too much out of his family's riches. Ishimaru wouldn't have to stress and panic over something that (at least to Byakuya) was really insignificant. This answer was brought up out of the blue by Togami out of the blue the next time Ishimaru and him were in the library together.

"Why don't I just hand you the money to pay off your debt?" Ishimaru's expression rapidly turned from confused into comically shocked.

"W-what? Why would you do that!? You must clearly be unaware of what you are saying or what you would be spending on this!" Oh God. While Togami could admit he was beginning to respect the Hall monitor, the boy's clear ignorance was almost intolerable.

"You should be aware by now that I do not waste my time thinking up unrealistic expectations or ideas. Besides I was able to work out an estimate and, if you'd listen before you started babbling on about this subject, I would be able to actually help you." Byakuya was clearly intelligent enough to know how to spend his money, the last time he ever carelessly lost it was when he placed a large bet with Celeste.

"I couldn't possibly take it. " Ishimaru hesitantly refuted.

"Why the hell not?" Togami's tone had moved on from a bored slight drone to agitated. There was no possible reason for him not to, especially since the Ultimate Moral Compass most likely already had a couple of minimum wage part time jobs.

"I must work for it! I can't become someone who didn't need to work to be able to get what they wanted!"

"So that's your plan? Not to be better than everyone else without working but to be someone who is worse off while still working? You seriously believe that you'll become a worse person by 'getting lucky'. In fact, you clearly must be delusional to even consider that anyone around cares whether or not you ever get out of debt." The bored tone was long forgotten and more of his frustrations against his 'acquaintance' was brought to life.

"My plan is to make the environment I'm in and the types of people in this country even better. My plan is to prove how important it is to work and to deserve what you got so the people who put in day after day of effort would be equally awarded as the people who were born talented. I have to care about making an effort so those in the future will work to make an effort!" Ishimaru had always had an issue with volume control but Byakuya couldn't help but come to the conclusion that, on this occasion, the Hall Monitor was sounding loud and furious on purpose. Togami had scoffed just at the right amount of volume for Kiyotaka Ishimaru to hear him clearly.

"A world like that could never exist. Some people are naturally born talented, beautiful or famous and naturally they will always get the attention. On the other hand, some people are naturally born talentless, ugly or stupid. So if that idiot puts in day after day of effort but still could never compare to those surrounding him, does he deserve to be placed on the same pedestal as them simply because he is a good person and tries hard?" Ishimaru opened as mouth as of he was going to say something but quickly closed if once again, so Togami continued onwards.

"If you are truly so dense and delusional to believe that, then you don't deserve my respect or my money. I wasted my time on the likes of you." And with that, Togami stormed out of the library without another word, abandoning his coffee or the opened book he was reading.

 

 

Ishimaru didn't return the next weekend and Togami was relieved that he had finally took his business somewhere else, and if he did turn up Togami would happily kick him out himself. In fact, the Hall Monitor had mostly stayed quiet for the rest of the week. He did briefly consider that his own put down was enough to bring Ishimaru back to reality at last. However, that thought was quickly dismissed as he rationalised that Ishimaru was probably too stubborn to listen to him and attempt to "Prove Togami wrong". It was an amusing thought but ultimately would definitely leave Kiyotaka defeated and despondent yet again. He was perfectly content with not hearing from the moron again.

And he didn't hear from him… For another week that is.

Fortunately, it was about to be the end of the semester and the beginning of the winter vacation so Togami would get 10 days away from those clowns he can barely call classmates. Unfortunately, that meant a mandatory assembly where Byakuya Togami would have to sit through an hour and a half of recycled motivational rubbish. And, since he was the Ultimate Moral Compass, Ishimaru would obviously make a speech to the academy. Togami expected some unrealistic jabber about studying or trying your hardest or staying safe or reflecting the past few months in excruciating and boring detail. That was definitely not what he got.

Ishimaru anxiously and slowly walked up towards the podium after Jin Kirigiri gave out a warning about some disappearances and murders of local men and boys (which everyone, even Jin himself, could conclude was the cause of Genocider Syo or they're fellow classmate, Fukawa). He had a lined piece of paper that was devoid of any creases or folds that was gently placed on the podium and took a large inhale and exhale and finally begun his speech.

"I am fully aware about how you believe I am going to recycle some of my previous quotes on the importance of effort in our academic lives and our futures. You are only partially right." This wasn't enough to make Togami focus on Ishimaru 100%, but it was definitely enough to get him curious about what the boy was about to talk about next.

"While my opinion on how important it is to be rewarded for your efforts in life and how you have the right to be rewarded for putting in effort stays the same, but how I now approach that has drastically changed recently." Did Ishimaru really listen to him!?

"I cannot promise you hope and happiness because you tried hard and that an environment can be built purely on effort alone, because otherwise I would be lying to you all. I know that first hand and I know it is important for me to tell all of you. But that doesn't mean you should give up! Maybe you will never get that break that you aspire for but if there is even a chance you might you need to go for it. Just be ready to accept that you are not the only person who has put in the effort". And with that last statement Kiyotaka Ishimaru took his paper and quietly walked off away from the podium and back to his seat. Togami was almost dumbfounded. Ishimaru had listened to him but decided nonetheless to stick to his principles, he was certainly still stubborn, but maybe he was able to adapt.

Byakuya had only just been able to catch Ishimaru as he headed out with his possessions, ready to head back home. He still for some reason seemed a little perplexed that Byakuya had wanted to talk to him.

"Your speech. It was… Intriguing". Togami had begun the conversation with what he considered a compliment.

"Well, you gave me a lot of time to think over my previous beliefs and goals. And while you were mostly correct in your statement, I'm not going to change my opinions because of what you said. I may have changed my approach but I will always stick to my principles!" Ishimaru's voice then gathered a slight unwelcome edge as he finished up.

"And if you are against it then don't bring it up with me".

This time it was Togami who instinctively grabbed onto Ishimaru's uniform to stop him moving any further. "Just for once listen. I found it intriguing that you refused to give in, despite everything I previously said about you and your overall life goals. You aren't entirely stuck in your ways and you are seemingly willing to adapt. Nonetheless you are still still as infuriatingly stubborn as ever."

Ishimaru laughed genuinely and heavily. "You calling me stubborn, while true, is very ironic indeed!" "Touché" Togami had responded in a kind of light hearted manner which caused Kiyotaka to smirk slightly. After a bit of silence, Ishimaru quickly brought up a new topic of conversation. 

"Can I receive your number?"

This certainly caught him off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"I've gotten my first phone a few months ago as a joint gift from my father and Mondo! Mondo had told me that being able to communicate with friends, acquaintances and family can help you learn more about them and grow closer!" Ishimaru was practically beaming at his point in the conversation. "And while you can be quite rude, everytime I have talked to you so far I have learnt more about you as a person and I learnt more about myself along the way! Also, I do like to consider that I might've been able to help you."

Togami had considered this for a bit before finally coming to the grand conclusion of… _Eff it._

He then proceeded to exchange numbers with Ishimaru and peered over his shoulder to see him change the contact to "Professor Togami". As well as that he couldn't help but notice a slight smile in the reflection of his phone and the two soon separated, ready to leave Hope's Peak for over a week. And just like that Byakuya Togami had come up with an even better solution then the one from two weeks ago.

 

 

Surprisingly, despite not asking for Ishimaru's number, Byakuya started off their first text related conversation and after reading it, Kiyotaka could not be any more grateful.

_"Would you like a job at the Togami corporation to *assit* with paying off your debt?"_

Before Kiyotaka had an opportunity to reply a letter came through requesting a job interview for the Togami corporation. He couldn't have been more grateful and called Byakuya up to thank him. Byakuya himself could tell that Ishimaru was crying and he could only coherently say segments of what he was trying to get across. He had then tried to contact his father but could hardly get in a word without sobbing.

So Takaaki, clearly extremely concerned about his son, rushed home to find him clutching a letter and he couldn't have predicted what he would find it and, as soon as he finally took in the context of the slightly damaged parchment, organised a celebration with his son the entire night (he even got him a take a out, despite his son's protests). Maybe it was somewhat okay to 'get lucky' now and again. 

 

 

 

The two had similar motivations in their families names.

The two were definitely not the socialising types.

The two were definitely stubborn. And they would definitely fall into fights like this again. But, maybe they do have potential to become friends after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this turned out slightly better than the first part. Also, while this is still entirely Togami and Taka based, I do want to shine a bit of light now and again on Mondo, Takaaki and Aloysius Pennyworth as they are important parts in Byakuya and Kiyotakas lives. Please tell me your thoughts on that, if you have any that is. Btw, I have not proofread this and when I try I can't really focus on it (I have the attention span of a nats wing).


End file.
